Meet Me In Reverse
by MauMeow1
Summary: Dipper and Mabel don't know what's happening when they are transported out of their universe as part of their enemies' plan. The twins must figure out how to return to their Gravity Falls and save the Mystery Shack from...themselves? (Rev!Pines and normal Pines. My first GF story. No Pinecest as long as I live. K plus for some action stuff later)


**Well, tonight I decided to finally try tackling a bigger fandom. You know, let someone know I exist. Mabel Pines is awesome! It's way harder to write for these characters, but I decided to give it my best shot.**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Also, I didn't make up Rev!Pines (It was around before I knew people wrote GF fanfics). This is just my take on it.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Dipper A, Dipper B_

Dipper Pines hummed to himself as he applied more of his trademarked hair spray to his shiny brown locks. The day had just begun, and he wanted to make sure he was looking his best for his fans. His sister, Mabel, was flipping through a magazine on her bed. She was a little upset with him for yelling at her earlier, but Dipper was even more irritated with her. He didn't mind his sister's crazy personality most of the time, but catching her with her crayons on his precious journal had caused him to blow his top.

_Whatever. She'll be over it in thirty minutes_. Slipping his hand into the drawer, he ran his fingers over the shiny number two on the journal he'd discovered about a year ago. Nothing was more important than finding what this book would lead to.

Mabel huffed as she got off her bed, trying to let Dipper know she was still displeased with him. Her feet made a soft noise as they hit the soft, luxurious carpet in their room. Dipper ignored her and kept spraying. After a few minutes she seemed to have calmed down. No more loud breathing.

"Uh, Dipper?" she said. "Me and my friends were going to go shopping today. You know, Grenda, Candy."

"And...?" Mabel and her group of friends were some of the weirdest kids in Gravity Falls, but they were still some of the most popular, and no one ever said that to them. His sister could actually be quite fierce when it came to her social life. Any person who dared to call her little group "different" or "odd" would meet her powerful, bodyguard-like friend, Grenda, fist-first before the day ended. No one was better than Mabel Pines. Sometimes Dipper wondered if she cared more about it than their quests with the supernatural. That would be an issue.

Mabel scratched her side. "Well...Candy was wondering if you wanted to come and talk to her..."

Dipper scowled. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't into her, Mabel? I specifically said I don't need a girlfriend! Especially not when we're so close to-"

"Blah blah blah." Mabel fell over onto her bed again. "Jeez, Dipper. Why don't you just talk to her? You two would be sooooo cute together!"

"Look." He set down his hair supplies. "I told you, we have to get busy. If we're ever going to get the Mystery Shack, we need to work harder." He paused, smiling. "Don't you think Pacifica needs to be put back into her place?" He would have mentioned Gideon, but Mabel was still sort of sensitive about that kid.

"Well, yeah." Mabel's voice changed. He could tell that her rivalry with the blonde had not changed in any way since the last incident with the Gleeful kid and her. In fact, Mabel seemed to view Pacifica Northwest not just as lame and unpopular but competition over _Mabel_'s boy. Complicated stuff, Dipper thought. Complicated but useful when he needed his twin to get serious.

"We need the Shack, Mabel! Stop getting distracted. Popularity and publicity can wait until we have the journals." _We won't need it then_, he thought to himself. Dipper would be glad when he and Mabel could stop putting on that foolish, musical act to keep themselves popular and rich. Well, Mabel actually seemed to like the singing and dancing.

Mabel's feet hit the floor for a second time. "You promise it won't happen like last time, Dipper," she said quietly.

"Last time...what are you talking about?" He turned and looked away from his reflection in the mirror to stare at her. She looked solemn now, less like a silly kid who thought she was queen of the school.

Her dark brown eyes dragged across the floor. "When we were trying to scare Pacifica and Giddy off. I thought...I thought you were really going to..."

Dipper's hands tensed a little as he reflected back on their past with Gideon and Pacifica. Alright, he had gotten a little out of hand in some places. Mabel was insanely in love with Gideon Gleeful, and Dipper couldn't help but get seriously annoyed by how she was constantly trying to get him to like her back. "I won't hurt Gideon. Trust me. All we're going to do is send Pacifica and Bud out of Gravity Falls so he doesn't have to keep hiding his crush on you."

_And when he finally breaks your heart I'm going to snap his chubby little neck without you stopping me__, _he added mentally. Dipper hated Gideon Gleeful's fat guts like nothing else in the world. He knew better than to get in the way of Mabel and her crazy love life, though.

Mabel let out some giddy laughs. "And we'll go on a date to England and get married and be, like, the presidents! Yeah." She punched the air with her fists, looking absolutely ecstatic. "Well, Dips, better get Candy and Grenda! Oh my God, I think we could have a sleepover at Candy's! Ha ha, that'll shut Pacifica and her friends up about all the 'fun' they had last Wednesday. We can...eat pizza! And watch TV at ten o'clock!"

"You do that."

Dipper tried to look happy as Mabel skipped out of the room. Quite a handful, the older Pines sibling was. Dipper didn't mind. At least she could hate the girl and help her brother with his magical plans. His hand reached up to touch the white tie he wore with his attractive cyan suit. It didn't have the same glint to it as the magical bolo tie, which had, unfortunately, been destroyed a while ago by that disgusting Northwest girl.

The drawer below his mirror slid open. He lifted the book out to do some reading. A few of the pages had scribbles of pink and yellow in the margins from Mabel. Dipper skimmed past them. Opening it to where he'd left off last night, a grin spread across his face. A real smile this time. An evil one.

* * *

"Hey, Dip!"

Dipper sat straight up in his bed with a scream. Mabel was above him, giggling as she kicked him again.

"What the heck, Mabel?!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his chest and hoped he wasn't starting to have a heart attack.

"Uh-oh," Mabel said seriously. "Did someone have a bad dweam last night?" She started a giggling again, which made Dipper pretty mad. Then he realized how high and loud he had just screamed, and it didn't seem so serious and horrific anymore.

Grunkle Stan knocked on their door. "Hey, Mabel! Did you just scream or something?"

"Nope!" Mabel said cheerfully. She poked Dipper in the chest. "Ha ha ha."

"Hey!"

Mabel jumped off his mattress and left the room. "Breakfast time," she said cheerfully, glancing back at Dipper as she marched past a slightly confused Stan.

Dipper threw off his covers and started to follow her. A chill ran up his back as he crossed the floor. The dream...it was sort of freaky when he tried to remember it. _Gideon, Pacifica, Mabel, and...me? _Dipper usually dreamed about himself in first person. And his outfit. What HAD he been wearing? The thought of being caught dead in some Gideon outfit made Dipper shudder. He recalled Mabel as being different, too. And why was she looking at him so...angrily? Evilly?

Mabel's head poked back in with a swish of brunette hair. "Hey bro bro, you coming down to eat?"

Positive, random, happy Mabel. The Mabel Dipper had known since forever. He ran downstairs after her, trying to look alright. The truth was, Gravity Falls was a strange place, and a dream about cyan suits wasn't going to become abnormal anytime soon.

* * *

**How did it go? The characters are probably going to sound out of character in the first chapters. I'm really, REALLY sorry about this. This is my first time writing for Gravity Falls, and I'm still trying to write for Mabel and the rest without messing them up, which is really hard!**

**So, you like my Reverse!Twins? Yes? No? I think Mabel would still be a little zany and boy obsessed with Gideon, and Dipper would be a serious, dark side who gets annoyed with her easier than Classic Dipper does. Also, THERE WILL BE NO CANDIP. I promise. I think Mabel will hint at getting them together a few times :D, but no CadnyxDipper moments.**

**So there's my first GF story. What have I done, World? What have I done?**

**Okay: Guys, if you're reading this and you need an update, I'm writing! I have the next chapter on it's way, like, more than fifty percent done. I just write sort of slow & I'm a little busy, but I have the chapter on its way!**


End file.
